we used to call us Brittana
by lets-just-now.tumblr.com
Summary: Santana gets outed by her brother. Brittany is now her ex-girlfriend. Santana now goes to bording school. She still loves Brittany, but Jenny Holliday... rated M! jealousy !
1. Chapter 1

_**We used to call us Brittana.**_

What do I do now? What do I do now? I have no one. What do I tell people? What do I tell my friends? Do I even have friends anymore? Where do I go from this point on? Help.

_I had just told my brother that I think I might be gay (even though I'm positive that I am 100 % gay) his brown eyes just stared in to mine and I waited for him to react. After a minute of silence he just got up of the edge of my queen sized bed and walked out of my room and closed the door behind him. I just curled in to a boll in the middle of my bed and cried. I really really thought he would understand. After a hour or so I heard a knock on my bedroom door, I sat up in a split second making me feel a bit dizzy in my head, I quickly whipped my tears away not wanting Daniel to see me weak._

_"come in" I said as strongly as I could. But the man how opened the door wasn't my older brother. It was my mom and dad._

_"Santana" my mom said carefully looking at me, when she saw my red eyes she took my dad's arm with hers and whispered something I couldn't make out. But whatever it was it didn't seem to affect my dad's stern face. Then I saw Daniel's face appear behind my mom and dad looking at my with a 'I'm sorry' look. I frowned my eyebrows when I understood what he had done. He had told our parents. How could he? I thought. Then I looked at my dad, he saw that I had figure it out. The anger in his eyes made me want to go hide in the closet. Literally._

_"Dad?" I said almost too shaky to make out._

_"Don't! How can you do this to us Santana?... How can you drag this disgusting sin to our family?!" his words hit my like a truck and I could feel my cheeks getting wet from the tears falling from my eyes again._

_"Papi I'm sorr!{father}" I cried out half screaming._

_" I SAID DON'T, SANTANA!" he said while he fast walked over to the edge of my bad where I was sitting grabbing me by my arms pulling my up forcing me to look him in the eye. But I couldn't._

_"look at me!" he screamed. I just looked away closing my eyes and tried to stop crying._

_"Santana!" he screamed one more time and tightening his grip around my arms and pulling my closer to him._

_I slowly turned my head to face the man who right now seemed like the scariest person in the whole world. He looked in to my tear filled eyes for a few seconds then saying "you are not my daughter, I don't know these eyes, where did we go wrong with you? Who are you?"_

_"Dad stop" I cried "it's me, I'm just not 5 years old anymore, I know myself now and I can't help but to feel the way I feel. I'm so sorry!"_

_"Oh stop it! You are seventeen you have no idea what you feel!" He let me go and pushed me back on my bed and stood and stared at me for a few seconds before walking towards my bedroom door. He stopped himself without turning to face me when he said "you are not part of this family until you find my old innocent baby girl in that soul of sin of yours" and walked out mumbling something in Spanish._

_I quickly looked at Daniel who clearly had regret in his eyes._

_"Are you kicking me out!?" I screamed not believing what I've just heard. My dad just walked out without a word. "Mom!? Don't do this, please" I felt my tears falling again and now my whole body was shaking too. "I love you Santana, be safe and come home soon" she said and walk over to me to hug me. But now my sadness had turn in to anger and I pushed her arms of me, she just sighed and took one loving look at me and walked out and kissed Daniel on the cheek as she passed him. Mom never stood up for herself, she always did what dad told her to. They are such hypocrites always saying I should stand up for myself at all times._

_"I can't believe this just happened" I thought out loud and starting to walk around in my big room while hyperventilating._

_"I am so sorry San" when I heard Daniels voice I remembered that this was all his fault. Before Daniel could continue I ran over to him and let my hand slap him hard on the left side of his face with my right hand so it turned red. He started quietly crying, not because I hurt him, he cried because he had hurt me by telling my parents._

_"San I'm sorry, porfavor{snälla}. I thought that maybe they could talk sense into you, I never thought that.." he said with a soft voice._

_"wait what? Talk some sense? You mean talk me in to being straight?! Is that what you mean Daniel?! What part of me being gay didn't you understand?!" I said and then sight with anger and walked to my window to see the cold night waiting for me._

_"But it's wrong Santana, I've seen you and Brittany, how you guys look at each other, but I pushed the thoughts away not wanting to believe it, it's wrong… and you know it San"_

_"What?..Me and Brittany is nothing Daniel" not anymore I thought and sight._

_Daniels phone vibrates and he takes his phone up and read the massage_

_"dad says you have to leave.. and that I.. shouldn't talk to you" he said he sighed and said "Santana just say that you are confused and all of this will go away in a few days"_

_"But I'm not! If they want me to leave I will." I grabbed a bag and started throwing some random clothes in it not knowing where I could go. I just took my bag and walked out without looking at Daniel and my parents._

"shit" I said to myself when I saw my iPhone only had 8% battery left as I was standing on the road outside my house. Where the hell should I go it's almost eleven pm. I couldn't go to Quinn because I didn't want to tell her what had happened and why, She didn't know about me being gay (almost no one knows). The only one besides Quinn I know that lives close enough to walk from my place is Brittany. And she is my ex-girlfriend and I can't be that pathetic that I'd go to my ex's house and ask her to stay the night. Or can I?

12 am. I'm standing outside Brittany's house in front of her window I picked up a small stone and threw it on the window, the lights when on and a tired Brittany looked out. Her window was on the bottom floor and under it stood a wooden box with toys in it. Me and Brittany always used to step on it to sneak in and out of her house. Brittany blinked a few times and clearing her eyes with her palm then it was clear that she had seen me stand in the dark on her yard by the look in her face.

Shit this is awkward.

After I've climbed in Brittany's window I stood in her room looking around, her room haven't changed much since last time I has here the only thing that had change was her TV, she now had a large flat screen TV that was placed on a chest of drawers in front of her small bed in her yellow and light pink room.

"Why are you here" I heard Brittany say softly, I looked at her, she was on her way to sit on her computer chair. Wow she's really sexy, I used to love it when she just had a sloppy ponytail and a tight tanktop with hotpants.

"Santana?"

"Huh? Wh..what?" I said looking up from her body in the computer chair to her blue eyes. She sighs and crossed her arms and legs to hide her bare body "well I was just wondering why you are in my room in the middle of the night causing me to wake up" she said a bit harshly and looked at me.

I don't blame her.

"Honestly… I don't know all I know is that my dad kicked me out and now I have no idea where to go" I heard myself say looking down at my dark blue socks. "And I'm sorry, for the hole waking you up thing" I looked up to see her reaction she just looked concerned and shocked.

"I'm sorry about that Santana, but for whatever reason he kicked you out it's not fear that you came here, you know you broke my heart"

"God Brittany I know, but where was I supposed to go?" I said and walking over to her bed and putting my face in my hands and sitting on the edge knowing that I did her wrong by coming here. But Brittany is my safety place, and I'm hers…Well I used to be. "I told Daniel about me, you know about being gay and he told my parents. That's the reason…they hate me" I felt tears I my eyes and I tried to hold them back, but it was hard. "I just can't believe they kicked me out!...just like that." Oh no tears...fuck, I hate showing people that I have feelings but Brittnay already know I have feelings, I mean all of them used to be for her.

And I think they still are.

I felt her hand taking mine of my face and I looked up, I hadn't heard her when she had walk over to me, she gave me this look that said 'stand up', so I did. She just hugged me tight. I hugged back.

Wow I really missed her hugs. Brittany didn't know what to say but I didn't want her to say anything anyways, I just wanted her to hold me, I was afraid of what she might say when we let go. Maybe she'll ask me to leave, shit that would be really awkward. I just sobbed and held my blond beautiful ex-girlfriend and she held me tight until I stopped.

"You can stay over on one condition Santana" she said still hugging me but not as tight.

"And what's that Brittany?" I wanted to say her name out loud. It felt good.

"That we talk, not tonight if you're tired but tomorrow maybe?" she said carefully.

"Brittany..I ..I"

"I know, you don't like to talk, but please Santana, you owe me an explanation" she cut me off.

I know she is right. I had just dumped her 6 months ago when I started a new school because I got band from McKinley high school after drunkenly singing a song about a nasty ass girl from my English class in front of the whole school and parents in the auditorium.

"Okay...we'll take it tomorrow" I knew in the back of my head I had no intentions of taking it tomorrow. She pulled away from the hug and whipped her hand over my wet cheeks. she was not smiling but not looking angry either.

I wonder what she's thinking.

"Okey good." She said.

She laid down on her side of her bed under the covers with her back against the middle of the bed, I mimicked her and laid down facing the other way but over the covers and closed my eyes.

"You can get under the covers if you want to… just …just don't take of your clothes" she said. I can't see her face I wonder if she has a smirk on her face, I do, it kind of made me happy to know she wouldn't be able to stand it if I was just in my underwear. Wow I'm such a horrible person, I thought as I crawled in under the cover that smelled so so good. It smelled exactly like it used to do. Exactly like Britt-britt.

Panic ! fuck I fell asleep my plan to sneak out when Brittany was sleeping had obviously not worked. I carefully turn to see if Brittany is still in bed and maybe still sleeping, but she's not.

Damn.

I should just jump out the window right now. Yeah that's what I should do, if I don't I'll have to face Brittany and tell her about the hole break-up that broke the blonds heart, and also I'm afraid that she's heard about Jenny Holiday. That is something Brittany should never find out about.

_**Thanks so much for reading. What will Santana do!? Let me know what you think! **_ _**Next chapter we will meet Jenny Holliday! I'm am already halfway done with ch2 (I do not own the characters they are from glee.) – .COM-**_


	2. Chapter 2 day dreaming

**Hi ! okey so this chapter is about two months before chapter one. Let me know what you think. English is not my first languish so I'm super sorry for the mistakes.**

I had just transferred to Lima Ohio's girls only boarding school a couple of months ago and I had already become the queen. I wouldn't say that I had friends but the other girls respected me, probably because I've practically snixed the shit out of the English teacher earning myself one month of detention. It was there I met Jenny AKA jenny the rebel, yes jenny Holiday, also known as Mckinly high's Holly Holidays daughter. I had not seen the girl since I've started but I heard about her a lot, I had heard she ran away with some of the boys from the only boys school that was stupidly placed not far from our only horny girls boarding school. That must be the reason why she was here in detention. I sat down in the chair in front of her so I wouldn't be able to stare at the sexy Jenny the rebel. I didn't want to think about Jenny, it wouldn't be fair to Brittany. I mean I just broke her heart a few weeks ago. But I knew in my heart that I was doing the best thing for her, she shouldn't be with me. I mean everything about me screams problem, I'm a total bitch, I don't have good grades, I have no future plans, I quit the cheerios and I've started smoking weed on daily basis. I started to get carried away in my thoughts and I was now thinking of when I climbed into my girlfriend house via her window super drunk on a Tuesday night and crawled up next to Brittany and holding her tight, she of course woke up and she smiled and turned her head to kiss me, I remember feeling the butterflies in my stomach and I smiled longing for her lips to retch mine, but they didn't and my eyes opened only to find a sad look in my beautiful girlfriends eyes.

"bebe why won't you kiss me?" I said childlike "I've missed you, I haven't seen you in like" I started counting with my fingers "one, two.. tree,..five..um.. nine..wait what am I counting ?" I said laughing and leaning in to kiss Brittany who turned her face so I couldn't.

"stop it Santana" she said softly

"what's wrong honey" I asked concerned

"well this is the fourth night you've been drunk" she sighed "why do I even bother… you won't remember this conversation tomorrow anyways"

Oh no defense mechanism coming right up.

"what's your problem Britt" I said a bit louder and frowned my brows as we both sat up in her bed not touching etch other anymore. "stop treating me like I'm a fucking baby or something"

"Im not! I am just worried about you San"

"well don't be, I don't need you" wow that was harsh but it was already said. Brittanys eyes looked deep in to Santanas to find something that made her sure that Santana didn't meant what she just said.

"then why are you here?... Santana, why are you here if you only are coming to hurt me, that's all you've done these past weeks!" Brittany was no getting angry at the brunette who just sat with frowned brows and staring at the floor.

She knew Brittany was right.

"I just … I just don't want to go to the stupid gay school filled with hundreds of uptight Rachel Berrys..ugh" I said still with irritation in my voice and still not looking at Brittany.

It was quiet for a second and I could feel Brittanys beautiful blue eyes staring at me, but I couldn't look in to them, because then I wouldn't dare to say what I had wanted to say since they got the news that I had to leave and live at the boarding school.

"I was thinking" I said breaking the silence "I was thinking that maybe we should run away…together, too maybe New York or Miami or where ever you want to go... as long as we are together, right?"I said shyly but expecting a yes from Brittany, I mean they had nothing here, Lima sucks and are full of ignorant fuckheads, stuck in there little ''perfect'' world.

"you are drunk Santana"

"no! well yes but not that much anymore, I swear"

Silence.

"you aren't serious are you, about leaving. Running away?" Brittany frowned.

"what are you trying to say? you don't want to go?" I said with a angry voice again ."I can't believe you Britt" I said now planning to leave the blond.

"Santana no! you can't possibly get mad at me for wanting to live whit my family?"

"well I always thought you were telling the truth when you say I'm your number one in your hole life, I can't believe you're letting them take me away!" I said walking around in Brittanys room obviously furious and trying to fine the bottle of vodka she knows the blond have somewhere, planning on taking it and then leave.

"Santana can't believe you! Are you trying to hurt me on purpose or what? You know we did all we could to convince your parents and Figgins on letting you stay!" the blond was now crying because her girlfriend was so mad at her and she was so worried about Santana, she hasn't been herself since the news. "you are not going to leave are you?!"

"what do you mean Britt, leaving you or leaving Lima? because I'm actually planning on doing both" she said and then gave up looking for the bottle and just left as fast as she could out the window without looking at the crying blond, mostly because all she wanted to do was to wrap her arms around her and say she regret it all, but Santana had already taken it too far and she also knew Britt would eventually move on and fine someone better.

"San come back!" the blond cried after me.

When I was far from Brittany's big white and yellow house she screamed and cried like never before.

I woke up from my day dreaming when I felt a sweet smell of weed, sex and cola bubblegum. Janny was right beside me. I froze.

"haha you must be Santana, I've heard that you run this place for me while I was gone. I just wanted to inform you in person that this shithole..is MY shithole. Clear?"

Omg she hot. Be strong.

"listen here fake brunette, I don't know what makes you think I what to have anything to do with this stone age school, but since you want your crown back so much, I'll make you fight for it." Santana said not really sure what she just started but she'd figured it would spice up this incurably boring school.

"hah! wow you really don't have a clue what I'm capable of are you? Let the games begin" The rebel spoke with a sexy smirk on her face and then she walked back to her seat.

**Thanks I know it's short but just wanted to let you guys know a little about jenny for the next ch **


	3. Chapter 3 right or wrong

_**So this chapter is right after where the first one ended. Enjoy! **_

• "Santana ? where you about to leave ?" Brittanys voice surprised me and I jumped a little looking embarrassed and shocked.

"um no I was just checking the weather, it's cloudy, bummer " I said trying to lighten up the tension with an awkward smile.

"oh okey" Brittany said not believing me " well I've made us breakfast downstairs, are you hungry?"

"em no not really" I lied "maybe I should just leave, Brittany"

"what? No! you can't, you can't do this to me again.." she said in still in her sleeping cloths.

"but Britts I start school again in a week anyways, I'll have to leave you either way." I said trying to escape the conversation Brittany wanted to have.

"So I guess the question is are you going to leave me because you'll have to or leave me now because you want to… so what is it, Santana?" she said with a sigh. I was frozen by the question.

Shit I really want to stay with her, I've missed her so so so much, but I really don't want to talk. DAMN IT SANTANA GET A GRIPP STOP THINKING!.

"Brittnay" I said slowly "don't ask me that, that's not fair"

"really? It's not?" she said a sounding frustrated with me. "Santana I know it's because you don't want to have that talk with me, I know you. And that means that I know you know in your heart somewhere that you owe at least that"

"that won't chance anythi" she cut me off before I could continue.

"I still love you Santana, but no one has ever hurt me like you did, ever. And I don't what to talk to you and ask you to stay with me because I want you back, I don't want you back. I just want to know what I did to deserve that" she said sounding so hurt looking right in my eyes. Her word really felt like a stab in my heart. Brittany continued.

"Santana we had been Brittana in more than a year and best friends forever and it was that easy for you to just stop speaking to me, not answering my calls or texts, it wasn't until I drove up to your house I found out you've started school. I was so worried that you had run away. And then Daniel told me that you had told the school that you didn't allow any visitors to visit you on the visitor time, that you'd come home instead if you wanted to see anyone. And not once did you come to my house, Santana not even once. I heated you. How could you do that to me!? To us..?"

Omg I'm a horrible person. But then again I already know that, that is the reason I broke up with her in the first place.

"it wasn't easy" was the only quiet words that came out of my mouth. "I really should go" I said as I felt the tears coming and I know if I listen more to her I would start talking and crying and leaving her again would be to hurtful, for both of us.

"Since that was all you had to say yeah maybe you should, I bet Jenny Holiday is waiting for you somewhere in a nasty club" she said harshly and turned her heel and walk out the room probably heading for the kitchen. My mouth was open when I came out of the shock from Brittanys words. Shit she knows about me and Jenny, I wonder how much she knows. Maybe she doesn't know we are hooking up just that she's my friend now. I can't leave it like this. Or can I .Damn! Out the window or to the kitchen? … urg! What should I do!

I walked into the kitchen and looked for the blond, she wasn't there but a plate of eggs and bacon stood on the counter I slowly walked in to the living room and saw Brittany watching some morning show. I slowly made my way to the couch and let out a sigh and let my hands rest on top of the back of the couch beside Brittany's head. She didn't look up but she knows I'm standing here, she just took a piece of bacon and kept her eyes on the TV. After about 5 minutes of silence she stood up and took her plate with her and walked past me and into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and she was washing her plate under pouring water. I rested my back against the kitchen island so I was standing about a meter from her. I swear I can smell her from here. Ah I miss her so much. I have to touch her. I just have to.

''Santana what are you doing?'' she asked when she felt my hands on her waist.

''I don't know'' I said and took a step closer so my front was touching her back. ''But it feels right''

I felt her breathing getting a bit heavier and I tighten my grip around her waist and smelled her neck. Then the pouring water stopped, I kept my eyes closed and put my lips against the skin under her ear.

'' are you sure Jenny the rebel would approve of this?'' she asked but didn't move.

''yeah I'm pretty sure she would and why would I care what she'd approve of?'' I said and kissed her neck slowly.

''well the word on the street is that you two are a couple'' she said a bit harsh.

''well it's not true. People are assholes, you know that britt.'' I whispered as I pushed her front against the counter. She let an out a small almost not existing moan and tilted her head to the side to give me more access.

''so you two haven't …done…anything?'' she said and we both tensed and my eyes shut open.

_Shit! Should I lie ?! if I lie then maybe I can get some sex and not just sex but sex with Brittany. But it feels wrong_.

'' I didn't say that'' I said and took a step back from her.

'' then let go of me. now.'' She said and turned around to face me.

_**Next ch is coming soon! in 2 or 3 days or maybe tomorrow bye! Let me know what you think plz **___ ! .com


	4. ch 4 jenny the rabbit

A few months earlier.

Okay so me and jenny had some sort of 'who's the biggest badass' competition for a couple of weeks now and I must admit it was funny. One time she made the newest lunch lady sing and dance on a chair because if she didn't Jenny would revile some sort of secret she knew about her. I still wonder what the secret was that the lunch lady so badly didn't want to come time Jenny had buttered the floor outside every teacher dorm so most of them tripped and fell when they walk out to start the day and she also managed to videotape this in one of the corridors, it was hilarious. I'm pretty sure it wasn't Jenny herself who had buttered the floors, it was probably one of her wannabes that follows her around but still. I on the other hand had set on the fire alarm in the middle of the night and I had drawn a Hitler moustache on our principal(that was a tough one)I took a pic of him and sent it to everyone. Both Jenny and I have done more stupid crazy stuff but just because it's fun. I don't think neither of us really cares who the top bitch of us is anymore it's just funny to mess with people and see how long we could push etch other.

But now I was more focused on how to pass the math test we have tomorrow. Jenny is in my math class, I wonder if she will pass it, I'm guessing she won't. Ugh…Brittany's dad always used to help me with math, he's really smart and he is funny too…just like Brittany. I miss her a lot. More than I want to admit but I made the right choice I know that. I wonder if she has someone new… I hope so, she deserves it.

A jealous wave went through my body at the thought that somebody else is touching my Brittany. After a while of fist fighting the air and crying I looked at the clock, it was 1:am and everybody should be sleeping right now. I'm so glad I don't share room with anyone but they had told me that I probably will get a roommate soon. I just hope she's not a bitch …or a freak. I decided to go out and walk around in the school to try to get my mind of things…things like my Britt-Britt and the exam tomorrow. As I get nearer Jenny's room I can hear moaning and heavy breathing. *_Okey somebody is definitely having fun.*_

I frown and start walking closer to the door as quietly as I can. _*Omg her door is not closed! That's probably way I hear more than I should.*_ I walk closer to the door and I stop right by the door holding my fingertips against it. Jenny and her roommate(Sarah) must have a red lamp because I can now look in too their dorm and I see the end of two beds pushed together and the room is skinning the color red. The moans get louder. _*Holy shit is jenny a lesbo!? With Sarah, hah! Wow well that's news, I can probably use this against her.*_ With a smirk on my face and curiosity in my eyes I carefully push the door open a little more so I can see more than the moving ends of the covers on the beds. _*Now I can really see what's going on and omg. They are three ! I have never had a threesome, well I almost had one with Brittany and Sam but me and Brittany ended up alone, I have no idea when trouty mouth decided to leave us but frankly I don't give a shit.*_ There Jenny the rebel was with Sarah and some dude. The guy looked very smooth and muscular and_…*OH NO NO-WAY! This just gets better and better. The guy is fucking Puck, ha! How did he manage to get Jenny the rebel into bed, I mean she is firkin flaming hot and so is Sarah and Puck is…well just puck. Anyway I'm happy for him, that asshole.*_ I just stood there and watched the scene that looked like it came right out of a porno with the right light on. Omg I can't believe I'm watching this but it's kind of a turn on. I mean I haven't had sex in months …everything is a turn on for me now a days.

''okey get out'' I heard Jenny's voice say and she sat up in the bed.

''What?!'' pucks and Sarah's said at the same time still breathing very hard.

''this is just not working for me, so your ompalompa here has to go'' jenny said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I found this so amusing.

''hey if Sandra here wants me to finish her of I will, I'm not like the other dudes you two bring here. I'm Puck. There's no one like me'' puck said confidently. Jenny just rolled her eyes.

''Okey Puck, over here?'' Sarah said laying under Puck. Puck looked down at the girl ''my name is Sarah and not Sandra and I'm totally turned on by you right now'' She said desperately. And puck smirked and started kissing her living jenny to the side.

''ugh whatever I have things to do anyways'' Jenny said and got up to put some clothes on. Wow she is really hot, especially in this light. Jenny bent down and took up a pair of hot pants and slowly put them on without any panties under, her brown hair looked so shiny and smooth on her shoulder blades and white skinned back and then from nowhere she was now wearing a black tanktop and walked towards me._* omg omg omg she's coming out here, shit leave now Santana!*_ I started walking down the hallway but only after a few steps jenny said

''santana haha omg, you perv!''

''What, I wasn't perving on you, don't flatter yourself .'' I said as cool as I could. This was awfully awkward.

''you know what Santana I would love to make a big deal out of this but truth is I need you to help me with something. So if you help me I might let you off the hook'' jenny said as she took a few steps closer to me so we were standing dangerously close.

''you don't scare me Holiday'' I said and took one step closer into her so she won't think she can boss over me. I'm Santana Lopez no one messes with me.

''is that so'' she whispered in my ear with a husky voice ''well all you have to do is help me stand guard outside Mr. Princeton's office so that I can get the results to the math exam tomorrow. That's all''

I really don't want to give in but I need dose results too.

''you know what Jenny the rabbit'' I said referring to that she just had sex and I took a step back. '' I'm going to do it. But let's be clear here, I'm NOT doing it because you want me to, no I'm doing it because I don't understand a jackshit of what Mr. Princeton is talking about in class and I need the answers too.

''fine whatever you say San'' she winked and walked past me heading towards Mr. Princeton's office. I just sighed in frustration and follow her.

I was standing as guard outside the office and Jenny had been in there for like 15 minutes now and I stated to get nervous because soon the night watchman will pass this corridor.

''Blondie!? What the hell are you doing in there, stop touching yourself and come out with the papers!'' I said shout whispered.

''I'm not blond!'' was all I got.

I heard footsteps and I panicked I quickly entered the office and turned off the green little lamp in the desk.

''what the hell are you doing, you dumb ass! I just found the papers'' Jenny said when the room got completely dark. I felt her trying to grab some thing and I stretched out my arm so she could hold on to it and feel less lost in the dark.

''the watchman is outside'' I whispered in her ear. We were standing that close.

''What if he checks if the door is looked, then we're dead'' she whispered back. I couldn't help but to think of what my parents would say if I got myself kicked out of this school too. She must of felt that I tensed a little because she quickly added ''but I don't think he will, don't worry'' and then she held on to me a bit tighter.

After a minute or two I said

''do you think we're in the clear?''

''maybe, but I'm not sure I want us to be'' she said slowly but confidently.

''what? What do you mean, do you want to get busted?'' I said and frowned.

And then she kissed me…yes…she kissed me. It was so hot. So wrong but so right, so hateful but so sexy. The kiss got heated vary fast and after we'd kissed and touched etch others body's for a while, I dragged out Mr. Princeton's comfortable chair and sat down in it. Jenny sat down with my legs in between hers without are lips letting go of each other and still kissing aggressively. She stared grinding against my lap and she moaned into my mouth. I placed my hands on her ass and messaged it hard. I moved with her grinds and touched her allover. Then she placed one hand over my center but not inside my hotpants nor my panties, I did the same on her. We kissed, sucked, massaged etch others clits very hard and grind against one and other like we hadn't had sex in forever, witch in my case was kind of true. But it's just something about this girl she's so…hard (wanky) and deep, you can't figure her out.

I was so close to the edge now and she hadn't even touched me. then she did, her breathing was uncontrollable and she moaned like crazy, so did I. when she touched me in the right place it was it for me I was gonna come and I took the hand I had on her ass stroked it up her back to her neck and used it to push her head down so I could silence my loud moan in the crock of her neck. Hearing me come did it for her and she was now doing the same and biting my shoulder and riding our orgasms out.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know if I should keep this story up…? **


	5. hot and hard

_**Ch 5. Almost right after were chapter 3 ended!.**_

…_.In the middle of a fight…._

''Santana! I didn't even know if we had broken up you could of at least told me that'' Brittany yelled

''why so you could hook up with someone without it being cheating?!'' I yelled back

''oh so what you're saying is that it's OK for you to sleep around but not for me ? _wow _well that's fair!'' she said sarcastically.

It was quiet for a minute or two, Brittany kept her hurtful eyes on me and I looked down at the floor trying to escape the look in the blonds eyes.

I heard Brittany sigh and then she said

''tell me about you''

''what? What about me?

''what-no, I mean tell me about you two…you and Slutty'' I was shocked by her words especially the word she called Jenny. ''oh wait, aren't you going to snix at me now? Because I'm pretty sure I just called you girl a slut''

''Oh my god Brittany. I've never seen this side of you…I mean what the fuck? I must admit that this badass side of you is saxy…but it's not you.'' I said pretty slowly. ''I lot has change sins I left hu?''

''well when you left people started to say stuff about you and me…about Brittana and you weren't there to protect me anymore so I kind of took you're place. I mean I am not the badass you were around here but when people said mean stuff to my face I asked myself what would Santana had said in this situation. So I guess I'm pretty good at not snapping at people now. Only with words…no violence.'' Brittany explained

The conversation had gone from yelling to talking now and we went to sit on her couch

''so. Tell me about you and jenny'' she said and looked at me. We were sitting on one of her couches with some distance between us.

''well what do you want to know'' I asked not sure what to tell her.

''I want to know if you have or if you'd have had sex with her?'' she asked fast and chewed on the inside of her cheek.

''I'm not gonna lie, yes we do have sex but there is no romantically feeling involved I promise you, Britt you have to know that'' I answered and I looked into her eyes and saw tears in her eyes.

''is she…is she batter th…'' she mumbled I cut her off before she could end her question.

''no! …no she's not. You were right when you told me it's better with feelings and when I'm with you I feel you and I let you feel me…emotionally. And that's absolutely not the case with Jenny. When she and I do it it's just rough and we just want to get in on with some body'' I said but that wasn't really true I actually like doing it with Jenny but of course it's nothing like our Brittana sex.

''I 'don't want to hear how hot your sex is'' Brittany said harshly and looked away and swallowed.

''I'm sorry Britt but you asked'' I said carefully.

''I didn't ask that. And what does that even mean!? Am I to boring in bed for you?''

''what no? stop'' I said trying to calm her down a bit.

''no I won't stop. I can't believe you cheated on me because I'm not enough action for you..ugh I can't believe you Santana'' she said and crossed her arms still not looking at me.

''you know what, you are the one hurting me now, how can you say something like that!? Of course that's not why I left you.'' I said defensively

''you didn't even have the lady balls to break up with me'' she said

''I didn't want to break up with you. I love you Brittnay! But you deserve so much more and better than me. and you didn't want to run away with me and that broke my heart because that's the only way we could still be together. Do you see?'' I said and I felt my tears coming. She looked at me now and said

'' you still love me ?'' she said as if that was the only thing she heard.

'how can you even ask me that Brittany?'' I took her hand and moved closer, Brittany didn't move.

''well I haven't talked to you in about six months. People change … feelings change.'' She said sadly.

''Brittany I honestly think I will love you all my life. No I know so. Even though we might not be together I will always love you, I just know it. And if you don't want to be with me than that's your choice and that choice is probably for the best.'' I said

''Santana, you didn't even give me a choice! You left me! I went to look for you, I called you, I drove up to you school, I did everything in my power and I was so sure that you loved me that I couldn't believe that you would just stop talking to me'' I felt tears running down from my eyes. Brittany cried too. ''I thought that maybe it was your dad who kept you from your old social life. And when people told me that you where cheating on me with Jenny Holliday I didn't even listen I just laughed because my Santana… My Santana would never ever do that to me. and then a few pictures started to wonder around school on you two and that was enough prof for me that there was something going on between you two'' she said crying with a hurt voice.

''What?! What pictures?!'' I said but then I saw Brittany's eye roll and I realized that the pictures wasn't important now ''I'm sorry Britt. But I will always love you the most.'' I said and tighten my grip on her hand.

''so you love her too?''

''I-…I don't know. I don't think so…not like I love you. But she is my friend now'' I could see the jealousy in her eyes. And then she kissed me hard and passionately. I was completely shocked, I mean like what the hell. But I kissed back and laid my arm around her to push her closer to me. she took my face in her hands and continued kissing me. then she said into my lips ''I hate that thought of her kissing you'' then she took my hands and pushed me down on the couch I hummed at the action and she placed herself in between my legs. We were still kissing hard then she started kissing my neck and she whispered onto my skin next to my ear ''I can also play nasty and rough Santana'' I felt so horny right now. I hummed and whispered back ''is that so. mmh Brittnay say my name again'' I begged I have missed her voice so much these past months.

''Mmmhh… Santana'' she said and while rocking onto my center and biting and sucking my neck.

''ooh… Britt'' then Brittany rocked into me harder and faster I mound loudly and so did she. We kissed like we would die if we didn't and our tongues fighting for dominants. I grabbed her ass to push her harder into me. She massaged my breast so hard that it almost hurt but it was so sexy and pleasuring at the same time. I love having all her weight on me.

She lifted her body so she was now sitting between my legs and I tried to push her down on me again but she didn't give in and just smirked at me then she dragged my pants and panties off with one smooth fast move. _Damn she's hot. _she laid on top of me again and put two finger in me and started pumping fast and hard. I just mound and put my fingers in her hair pushing her face down besides mine. She was giving my clit the right amount of weight. I was so close and my moans got louder. She was breathless but managed to whisper my name in to my ear with a husky voice and that made me come. ''aah Brittanyyyy!..ah! FUCK!''

''that's right baby.'' She said sexier than ever.

_**Thanks you gays for reading ! please let me know if I could continue… and give me some ideas ! **___

_**What do you think should she be with Jenny or Brittany!? **_

_**Lets – just – now . tumblr . com**_

_**lets – see – how – it – go . tumblr **_


	6. Chapter 6

**GLEE AND O.C FANFIC : ****so different that it might actually work.**

Do you love The O.C !? I do!

and I'm doing a fanfic were the main O.C cast live in the nicer parts of lime but for the next few months they are going to go to middle class McKinley high school.

Marissa and Ryan is a couple but she might have an eye on Santana. And Santana definitely has her eyes on the new rich girl, maybe she can help her getting over Brittany who is with Artie.

s/8655316/1/So-different-that-it-might-actually-work the url.

please read it, review and tell me what you think and if I should continue it!? Kisses.


	7. 7 only time will tell

_**Hey give me some ideas after you've read the chapter! **_

''That was hot'' Santana said out of breath to Brittany who was laying on top of her. Brittany looked like she just realized what had happened. ''Britt babe are you okay?'' Santana said confused. Brittany blinked a few times and got slowly of Santana.

''em …eh…no what the hell just happened ?'' she said and looked seriously confused. She put her face in her hands.''aaaah I'm so stupid! Why did I do that. I'm so freking weak!'' she groaned into her hands. Santana who didn't have any pants on felt super awkward now. Brittany clearly didn't want Santana to do her.

''what are you talking about?'' she said a little offended as she pulled up her panties over her butt.

Still with her face buried in her hands, Brittany wined '' I had promised myself that if you would ever come back to see me, witch I knew you would at some point. That I wouldn't just give in and forgive you. And look here we are…ugh I'm just disappointed in myself. But I couldn't stand the thought of you having rough lady sex with Jenny the rebel, I want to see me instead of her when I think about that.'' Santana couldn't help but to smile at the fact that sweet innocent Brittany just said she thinks about Santana having rough sex.

They were quiet and Santana had just grabbed her jeans and was now buttoning the last button. Santana got seated next to Brittany and was thinking of something to say, but she doesn't know what she should say. _'Sorry for letting you fuck me'_ no she couldn't say that or should she change the subject to something _like 'where are you parents by the way and how are they feeling'_. Of course Santana wonders about them but it doesn't feel like the timing is right.

''what are you thinking about?'' Brittany's voice broke her thoughts. ''you are making your 'thinking too much' face''

''oh hah'' Santana said and blushed. She felt all bubbly inside because Brittany still remembered her face expression ''I guess I was thinking about what all this mean. I mean where do we go from here'' she said and looked in Brittany's crystal blue eyes.

''well you are absolutely not forgiven Santana, but I love you. You know that and if you were just my ex I would of kicked you out along time ago'' Brittany answered with a small smile and continued more seriously ''Butt you're not just an ex. You were like the sun and earth to me. I'm not saying I still love you like that and I'm not saying that I love you like a girlfriend, all I'm saying is that I love you, maybe just as a friend or something. It doesn't really matter. I won't kick you out, I mean you have nowhere to go and I'm sorry that Daniel was such a dick'' she said and looked as if she was having a debate in her head if this was a good choice or not.

''thank you'' was all Santana could say Brittany's words were sweet but they still burned. She had never expected this from Brittany, she did not deserve this kindness after how she treaded Brittany. ''but I don't want you to think that I'm just come here because I had nowhere else to go. I wanted to see you, I've been wanting to see you for months'' she felt tears coming but tried as hard as she would to hold them back '' Brittana was everything to me. YOU were everything to me. and I still love you too, I've missed you so much…so much Brittany.'' Neither of them had noticed it but somehow they were now sitting very close. They stared into etch others eyes while their faces got closer and closer. When they were so close that could feel the others breathe on their lips Santana's phone stared to vibrate and making noises. She cleared her thought and got her phone out her pocked, Brittany and she had separated and Brittany now looked at the floor awkwardly then she looked at Santana's iPhone screen and a wave of jealousy went through her when she saw that it Jenny calling and Santana had a picture of them two together as Jenny's contact pic.

Santana looked up at Brittany and she could see the rage in Brittanys eyes.

''answer it'' Brittany said as casually as she could. And Santana did.

''hi Jenny'' Santana said trying to sound as normal as possible.

''hey babe. Why haven't you called me in days'' Jenny said cool. Brittany tried to pretend as if she didn't hear every word Jenny said through the iPhone, her blood is boiling.

''well I'm back in the old neighborhood in Lima, so haven't had that much time I guess''

''hah Santana you can't fool me, you are up to something there is no way you can go this long without our sexy time, especially since you know I'm in Lima too.'' Santana gave Brittany a quick glare to see if Brittany heard that, but she seemed chill. But Brittany was screaming inside.

''ugh shut up skank whatever'' Santana answered Jenny with a kind of sarcastic tone.

''But hey since we are both in Lima for a bit why don't we go clubbing and fuck some bitches up'' Jenny said as it was the best ide ever. Santana looked over at Brittany who gave her a 'you can do whatever you want I'm not your girlfriend' look.

''um…I donno''

''your joking right? Are you with someone Santana? If you are I don't care take anyone you want with you'' jenny said. Brittany literally wanted to puke on Jenny right now, without any specific reason.

''ugh yeah sure I mean why not I seriously need to get hammerd.'' Santana decided.

''okey cool. See you at the L.A.T roud 9 tonight'' *KLICK*

Santana puts her phone back in her pocket and looked over at Brittany.

''so do you wanna go clubbing tonight '' Santana asked carefully ''Jenny is going to be there but you can bring whoever you want.''

''yeah sure I'll ask puck and Quinn or something.'' Brittany said trying to act as if she didn't care that much about Santana and Jenny hanging out, because that would be embarrassing since she has told Santana she doesn't love her like that and that she don't want her back. ''I want us to two to be able to hang out….as friends'' Brittany fake slimed but was totally thinking that she wasn't going to let Santana be alone with stupid Jenny all night.

''hah! Yes ask Puckerman!'' Santana joked and then pretended to look at the tv as if it was something interesting showing. But in her head she was thinking about tonight. It will absolutely be a disaster, but there is many ways to disaster, what way will it happen tonight? Only time will tell she said to herself.

_**Thank you for reading! Review please! **__**Who do you think Santana should be with!?**___

_**-Read so different that it might actually work ! sanatna and marissa from the oc ! -**_


	8. LAT

**Ch8. Review ! **

Brittany still had some of my cloths at her place but it wasn't exactly party cloths, so she's letting me borrow a dress that fits me for tonight. We were all almost ready, we were just waiting for puck. Quinn had already arrived a few hours ago to get fixed with us, but I'm pretty sure she just wanted to come early to see if Brittany was telling the truth about me being in town again. It was pretty awkward at first when she arrived, at least I thought so, but Quinn just looked shocked to see me alive and hugged me like crazy. I relaxed pretty fast, Quinn had after all been my best friend. We all tried to avoid talking about Jenny. Quinn cause she probably knows that Britt doesn't like Jenny. I didn't wanna talk about her because I'm super confused of what Brittany thinks about my relation with Jenny, I mean one second Brittany is super jealous and is saying mean shit about Jenny and rage fucks me and the other she acts like she doesn't even care and is saying I can do whatever/whoever I want because she doesn't want me. ugh it's super confusing.

We were all chilling and waiting in Brittany's living room, talking about stuff like my school and family.

''by the way Britt where are your parents? I haven't seen them since I came here'' I said confused and trying to get us to stop talking about me.

''oh, yeah well my dad works a lot and have to travel pretty much now a days and so sometimes my mom go with him, like taking small holidays together '' she said causally.

''so you mean you have this hole house to yourself !?'' I asked amazed.

''haha imagine what would be going on in this house if you still lived here San, you would tear the place apart every time Britts parents ware out of town'' Quinn said laughing

We all laughed a little.

''oh come on I wasn't that bad Febray''

''oh yes you ware! If Brittany wasn't there to tell you not to do something there was about a 100% you would have done some crazy and often very very dangerous stuff'' Quinn laughed out, thinking about old memories.

I looked over at Brittany, she was smiling. Ugh I want to go and hug her tight and tell her that I wish I had never sung that song in the auditorium and that it was the biggest mistake in my life so far.

*honk honk* we stood up and was going towards the door I look back to see if Brittany was following, she was. And now that I'm looking at her I just can't stop, she was wearing a tight high ponytail, light pink lipstick, heels and a blueish dress that is fitting her perfectly.

(**this is the dress. Copy this address to see it .** .se/imgres?q=heather+morris+seventeen+magazine+dress&um=1&hl=sv&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=Ir5fVk22LyoedM:&imgrefurl= /2011-10-12-heather-morris-seventeen-magazine-november-2011-cover&docid=D2t1lNg7a2_IqM&imgurl= . .jpg&w=375&h=500&ei=shaTUKmOC6b_4QTO9oC4DA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=346&vpy=119&dur=5293&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=112&ty=142&sig=108065155528970116893&page=1&tbnh=138&tbnw=104&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,i:74

^** the URL. sorry it's so long**)

I was wearing a black dress, pretty short, it must be insanely short on Brittany maybe that's why she never uses it, Brittany had said she never whore it because it wasn't her style. I had put on some heels and red hot lipstick and just let my hair fall.

**( Santana's look:** /glee-series-cheerleader-girl-naya-rivera-fox-tvs-party-joined-the-3758/naya-rivera-dress-fox-all-star-party-3 **copy and paste to see.** )

''you look good'' Brittany said and gave me a short smile. She must be nervous.

''thank you, most of it is you so of course hah'' I tried to lighten the mood.

''no, not just the cloths, I mean you look like you're happy, I like that look on you'' Brittany said and walked passed me and out the door to pucks parked car.

Is Brittany flirting with me? I walked out the door and looked at the three of them and then Quinn takes puck's hand and kisses him, my eyes widen. What the hell when did this happened, just a few weeks ago puck was humping every girl in my school of crazies.

I had walked up to them and Puck lets go of Quinn.

''heeey how is my favorite party badass?'' he said and hugged me. when he did he whispered in my ear. ''if you tell Quinn anything about me being in you school with girls there will be conciseness, do you hear me?'' then he let go and acted as if everything was normal.

''haha hi puckster. Long time no see'' I winked and teased. He cleared his thought.

''yeah no um, how have you been?'' he said and tried to act as if we didn't see etch other pretty often.

''okey let's cut the crap and start walking'' I wasn't gonna play this game. I won't say anything about it but I'm not going to pretend anything either.

''yeah let's go'' Quinn said smiling and Brittany nodded and smiled back.

''yes, let's get fucked up, who are we meeting at L.A.T. ?''puck asked and grabbing Quinn's waist. I couldn't help but to laugh and smirk at him while answering his question.

''Jenny the rebel, you know her, don't you?'' oh my god Puck's face was in shock, this was so funny. It's obvious he does not want Quinn to find out about what they almost did.

''Um…yea I know her''

''how do you know he?'' Quinn asked in disgust and probably a bit worry.

While them two ware talking I walked so I was walking next to Brittany, L.A.T. wasn't that faraway so we figured we'd walk since all of us going to be too drunk to drive back home.

''you look good too Britt. In every way possible'' Brittany blushed a little.

''thank you'' she smiled.

O-O

When we stood in line to get into the club we had a really fun time we started talking to some guys that ware in our age. We all ware under age but girls usually didn't have any problems with coming in, especially at L.A.T.'s, they don't really care as long as where paying.

**Text from Jenny H:** _**hey bitch where are you? You have to get your sweet ass in here, there is a guy hitting on me and my friends, he's like 40, he's so pathetic let's prank his ass.**_ I smiled at the text and replied.

**Text to Jenny H:** _**ugh…hate dose, kick him in the nuts and send him of. We 're in line outside. Btw you will never believe who I brought…PUCK! Haha. Meet you at the bar in a few.**_

''what are you smiling about Santana'' Quinn said smiling at me in Pucks arms.

''oh no nothing, just a text. We are meeting jenny and her friend at the bar inside okay?'' I said and looked at everyone.

''can we join you people?'' one of the guys we met in line asked.

''of course!'' Brittany said and smiled at the guy who gave her a wink in return. This guy was totally hitting on her. He had this green t-shirt with dark blue jeans and smooth golden brown hair.

**Text from Jenny H:** _**what, oh no, he is such a dork. He thinks he is Hugh Hefner or something. Well I guess it can be fun to mess with him. Yeah am at the bar now.**_

**Text to Jenny H:**_** his all right and no! no messing with him, he has his girlfriend here and she happens to be one of my best friends, trust me I will break you if you mess thing up. Good coming now.**_

**Text from Jenny H:** _**Santana Lopez has friends!? Joke of the year! Well now I most defiantly must mess with him ;).**_

I didn't bother answering the text because we were in inside and ware heading for the bar.

Jenny was there with 3 girls and then of course there was a bunch of guys around them drooling. The music was loud and the club was pretty full. We got to the bar and the three of Jenny's wannabes said hi to every one of my friends including the green t-shirt guy who's arm was around Brittany's shoulder and his friends. I didn't bother saying hi to the girls because they go to my school and they know I don't care about them. Jenny got of her bar stool and walked up to me.

''hi Santan, you're looking smoken tonight'' she smirked at my body up and down. I took my time looking at hers the same way, she had a tight red dress on showing of her cleavage, her legs where toned and looked amazing, I looked over at Brittany and caught her looking at us, but she quickly looked away and pretending she had been listening to what the others were talking about.

''you look like a mess. Just awful '' I told Jenny with a wink.

''oh shut up hoe-bag, the only mess I am, is a HOT damn one'' she said seductively.

We all went to sit around a table. We ordered drinks after drinks and shots after shots. I must admit that this was super fun, everybody got along, and it was hilarious when Jenny decided to say something that only I and Puck understood had something to do with the fact that he hadn't been able do it for her that night.

I had Jenny on one side of me and one of her wannabes on the other, next to her sat green t-shirt guy and next to him Brittany and then the rest. I have tried all night not to look at the two of them but it got harder now that I was drunk to control my feelings. Green t-shirt guy had his arm around Brittany and sometimes whispered stuff in her ear that made her blush or laugh. I am extremely jealous but with Jenny being very flirtatious with me was kind of a good distraction.

_.After some time._

''OKEY! I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING RIGHT NOW'' Quinn said and stood up drunkenly, everybody stopped talking but laughed a little at the drunk girl. '' Santana!'' I just laughed at Quinn.

''yes Q, what's up? What are you doing'' I said. Quinn completely ignored my question.

''I've known forever, but I just feel like you have to admit it now that you are in town. Santana Lopez can you please just admit that you are a hot, sexy, sometimes kind and loving homosexual.'' Quinn said everybody got quiet and looked at me. my mouth was open and I looked at Quinn like I just saw a ghost.

.Seconds past.

''who can blame her, she goes to school with me, and with seeing my fine ass all day it's hard not to be gay'' Jenny said and took my face in her hands and kissed me in front of everybody. The kiss didn't last long and didn't mean anything. Everybody cheered and whistled and clapped at us, because we're hot. Everybody except for Brittany. Quinn got seated and I looked at her still in shock of what just happened.

''yes honey, I just outed you. And it was about time.'' Quinn said.

Quinn was defiantly super drunk and was now laying in Puck's lap laughing. Everyone just continued like nothing happened. What the fuck! I was still in shock. Jenny put her hand on my thigh.

''hey rockstar, are you okay?'' she said sincerely and it wasn't often me and Jenny had serious conversations about feeling and stuff. I came back to earth and smiled at her. It was nice of her to take control over the situation like that, except she could have said something instead of kissing me, but it was still sweet of her. Oh my god, am I thinking about Jenny being nice, what the hell.

''um yeah I think so… Let's do shots.'' I just wanted to forget this right now.

''hah thaaat's my girl!'' she said and trough her arm around me. ''Everybody let's get fuuucked uup!'' she screamed and took a shot.

''yeeeeaaaahh!'' we all said and took shots.

O-O

We were all out on the dance floor. Music was taking over us and we danced and laughed like crazy people. Quinn was dancing with Puck and the three wannabes danced with the green t-shirt guy's friends. I looked at Brittany, she is so beautiful, dancing so sexy but so classy and gracefully. We made eye contact and she started dancing towards me with sex in her eyes. I moved my hips seductively. Jenny saw this and quickly grabbed my hips from behind, I looked back and saw it was Jenny holding my hips, she smiled at me and turned me around and moved to the beat with me. she pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

''I'm so hot for you right now.'' Without me knowing she looked at Brittany and told Brittany with her eyes 'santana is mine'.

''hah oh little Jenny aren't you always'' I played along. I turned around so my ass was grinding against her front. But really I just wanted to see Brittany, it had looked earlier like she wanted to dance with me. Jenny hummed in my ear from behind. Brittany was now dancing with green t-shirt guy like crazy, she was basically dry humping with him. He looked so aroused, I got so angry, I didn't want to watch the two of them but then Brittany turned around in his arms and looked at me. is she trying to make me jealous? I started moving my body against Jenny's harder. She moaned.

Without knowing how, me and Brittany got closer and closer with both our partners grinding behind us. Soon my and Brittany's fronts will grind against etch others with the rhythm. We almost never lost our eye contact.

All of a sudden Jenny pushed us forward so my front was now pressed against Brittany's. I moaned at the contact. I grinned hard against Jenny some more as a thank you. She hummed.

''oh I'm not doing this for you, this it hot.'' She whispered in my ear. I smiled and danced to the music. Brittany took my waist with one hand and pushed me closer, her other hand she had tangled in the green t-shirt guy's golden brown hair.

''you're so hot'' I said to her.

''you make me hot'' she answered back. I felt how aroused it made me between my legs, and Brittany having one of her thighs between mine grinding against my center made me want to rip of her cloths and take her right here and now.

''OH MY GOD haha! What the hell you guys! we are supposed to hang out TOGHETHER, not have fucking sex orgies in the middle of L.A.T'' Quinn laughed out, we all parted and blushed at her words, well except for Jenny the rebel of course. She's shameless.

''guys we are gonna get going. This one has had toooo much to drink'' Puck said holding Quinn up. ''but you guys stay if you want'' he said and wink at me. I just rolled my eyes at him. I was feeling kind of tired and staying with this three would just be awkward now.

''yeah no I'm tired, I'll go with you two'' I said and then remembering that I live with Brittany. ''no wait, Brittany do you wanna go or stay. I can do whatever'' I asked her trying to over voice the music.

''What no Santana, don't go home pussy'' Jenny said. Brittany gave Jenny a glare.

''yes I want to go too'' she said cheerfully and happy with the fact that she had the power to decide if Santana was going to hang out with Jenny more or not.

''Santana just sleep at my place, you can't go home jet, it's like 2 am'' Jenny said crossing her arms.

''sorry J, I'm going.'' I said and followed the others towards the exit.

''boo you whore'' I heard Jenny say. I raised my hand without looking back flipping her of.

O-OOOO

Outside was now green t-shit guy, one of his friends probably because he's the only one with a girlfriend, Brittany, me, Puck and Quinn.

''what way are you guys going'' Puck asked the two guys.

''that way'' the friend said pointing at the direction we were not heading.

''well I was kind of hoping to sleep at your place Blondie'' the green t-shirt guy said and looked at Brittany. My heart was beating faster and I wondered what she was going to answer him, and if I was going to have to listen to them two having sex all night. Omg I feel sick.

''oh that would have been fun… but you can't'' Brittany said easily. I felt my heart slowing down and a breath I didn't know I was holding came out.

''um wow, eh, okay why?'' the guy said as if Brittany was crazy for not sleeping with him.

''Okay so Brittany here. Which is her name by the way. Do not have to explain to you why she doesn't want you in her bed. Look yourself in the mirror and I'm sure you'll find out why. Okay?'' The guy just looked offended ''yea okay great, vamos!''(let's go). I snapped and rolled my eyes at him.

The original four of us started walking our way home.

''thank you San'' Brittany said.

''Anytime sweetie''

Review!

_**Thanks**__** for Reading! **_


	9. ch 9 gaysguys!

**Thanks for reading review please !**

Ch 9.

''I'll pick up my car tomorrow. I'm still too drunk to be driving '' puck said with his hand in Quinn's who was humming a song and looked totally out of space.'' so we'll be going this way gays. Guys! I meant guys…heh'' Puck said and looked super impressed.

Santana rolled her eyes at him, knowing he probably was fantasying about Brittana having sex, now that he that got it confirmed that Santana is on the lady loving side and Brittany, well everybody already knows she loves all sorts of types.

Brittany just smiled awkwardly at how cute Puck looked when we was ashamed. '' it's okay Puck. See you around and bye to you to Quinnie'' she said and walks up to Quinn to give her a hug.

''oh yeah bye Biiiiiittany'' she said hugging Brittany back with a smile up to her ears. She then walks up to Santana still holding Pucks hand and doing the same. ''and bye S'' Santana hugged back and laughed a little at the blond drunk.

''bye Q.''

''it's good to have you home'' Quinn whispered in Santana's ear before letting go and walking away with Puck.

Santana then looked at Brittany only to find the blond staring at her.

''are you okey?'' Brittany asked with a concerned look.

''of course!'' Santana said with a shrug. ''still pretty drunk but-''

''I meant with Quinn outing you?'' Brittany cut her off.

Santana sighing's

''…I know. And frankly I don't know. I mean there isn't much I can do about it now. But since I don't go to McKinley anymore I won't have to put up with their bullshit and my family knows now to and they can't freeze me out more than they already do so I guess there isn't _anything_ I can't do about it'' Santana said as she started to walk home to Brittany's house again looking at the ground with Brittany following her.

''well everybody already knew anyways'' Brittany said not looking at the latina.

''what?! how?'' she said a little too loud.'' if it was Q she defiantly will have problems''

''no! it wasn't Quinn. But I told you people were giving me hard time when you left and when the rumors about you and…you and Jenny came out…'' Brittany's heart hurt by just saying their names in the same sentence. ''I guess people just figured it out or ware suspicious ''

Santana was in shock of how she didn't think of that at all when Brittany said those things to her before. _'I was probably thinking about Brittany's wellbeing to much at that moment_' she thought.

''right'' was all the latina could say. Now she was thinking way too much about this.

They were walking in a comfortable silence the short rest of the way home. When they got in Santana ware still thinking about it and processing everything.

''I can't believe all that's happened'' she said walking into the living room and sitting herself down in one of the Pierce's couches. Brittany heard her and after locking the door she followed the latina and sitting next to her.

''I know. Me neither.'' She said and looked sad.

''what's wrong?'' Santana said and moved closer to Brittany with concerned eyes.

''well nothing really. I'm just angry at myself for not helping you out earlier. Jenny really saved you out of that situation at the club and I can't help but to think that I'm a terrible ex-girlfriend slash friend. I'm sorry San'' Brittany said and looked away from Santana with tears in her eyes.

Santana moved more closely to Brittany while taking the blonds face in her hands and looked her straight in her clear blue eyes.

''Brittany you have nothing to be sorry about. You hear that? I was the one being a mega jerk to you. You don't owe me anything.'' Santana said seriously. '' In fact if I were you I would have pointed my finger and laughed at me.'' she said giving the girl a little smile.

''I would never do that to you'' Brittany said quickly.

''I know'' Santana said still smiling a little. ''and I would never do that to you either but you are the only one.''

The two girls ware almost nose to nose now both smiling like idiots with alcohol still rushing through their veins.

''Brittany is it okay if I come with you on one of your dance or cheerios practices. It's been a long time since I've seen you dance for real.'' Santana said carefully wondering if she might be going too fast.

''sure…I guess that's okey. But why?'' the blond answered her. Santana's heart skipped a beat because of happiness and removed her hands from the Brittany's face who instantly felt cold without them touching her. But then Santana wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. Santana whispered in Brittany's ear;

''because when I watch you dance, I can feel you without even touching you. I see how much you love it and that makes my heart bubble up with love and then when you look at me during a dance routine …I can't even'' Santana sighs and takes a new beep breath ''I can't even explain the feeling I get. There hasn't gone one day without me thinking about that feeling'' she says and then she quickly adds ''of course I've been thinking a lot about another great amazing mind blowing feeling you give me'' she laughs out referring to lady loving. Brittany gets it and laughs too and tighten her grip abound the brunette while nestling her nose in Santana's hair breathing in her scent.

''of course you can San, I want you there''

The girls just sit there holding each other for a while. Then Brittany decides to make a move. She has one hand on the back of Santana's neck and she puts her other on her thigh, she leans back a little only to capture the brunette's lips with her own.

_Wow_. Santana thought. She had been dreaming about this exact feeling for so long. When she kisses Brittany it's like everything bad in her life just disappears and the only thing that matters is that Brittany is safe in her arms. The kiss gets a little more heated and they both let out a moan. Brittany takes Santana's hand and puts it on her one of her breasts to let the latina know that it's okay. Santana lets out another moan at the touch but still a little careful with the drunk blond.

''Santana stop thinking. It's okay I want this'' Brittany says in between kisses.

''you sure? I mean we drank quite a lot back there and I don't want to mess thi-'' Santana couldn't end her sentence because Brittany shoved her down on the couch. Brittany had Santana in between her legs; she bent down to Santana's ear and said

''sshh, you won't. I promise'' Brittany loved showing Santana this tough side of her and she loved Santana's reaction to it, she started grinding against the latina how took the blonds ass in her hands without hesitation and started to harassing it, pushing it on herself hard earning a loud moan from Brittany.

''Brittany you're so hot'' she said and then kissed Brittany's neck and finding her spot on it. Brittany could feel her dress getting pulled up so Santana could feel her better. Her clit was grinding against Santana as she grinded up and down on her. Brittany is so wet that Santana's dress must have a stain on it by now. She laid her hands on Santana's breast and kneaded them while finding Santana's mouth to tongue kiss the girl. They both moaned and breathed into the hot kiss.

''um Santana…!'' Brittany moaned out.

''I love this Britt but it's your turn.'' She said as she parted their lips from the kiss.

''what do you mean'' Brittany asked. Santana didn't answer with words instead she sat up holding Brittany close and wlipping them so Brittany was now lying on her back with her arms around Santana's neck and Santana between her legs. Brittany moans loudly because of the weight of Santana that was pushed against her center. She pushed up Santana dress and then dragging in of her completely over her head. She took a second to look the hot sweaty brunette. Santana was wearing her own yellow thong and then Santana's own black lace bra that she had on the day she came. The thought of Santana wearing her underwear was so arousing and she couldn't keep herself from wrapping her legs around the Brunette's waist pushing her harder against her. They both moaned at the action and started kissing hard and passionately while Santana was still rocking into Brittany. Santana then started kissing down on the blond starting with the spot under her ear then down to her pulse point where she stopped for a second.

''are you planning on wearing this little piece of clothing al night?'' Santana asked in a husky tone. Brittany who couldn't even talk because she was so out of breath just shook her head looking in the Latinas eyes and reaching down to take the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head in one smooth move. Santana smirked seductively. ''much better'' she said and then continued her trail of kisses down Brittany's body. When Santana had gotten to the breasts she couldn't stop kissing them and sucking in the pink hard nipples

''San, get there already, I need you!'' Brittany begged. And Santana did as she was told and fast kissed the blonds stomach down to her center and started licking away.

''is this what you want?'' she asked playfully. Brittany arched her hips up at the amazing feeling Santana gave her.

''uh yeeas!'' Santana smirked proudly at Brittany's reaction and dived back into her core. She licked and sucked at her clit. Brittany's breathing got heavier. Santana looked up at her and saw that Brittany had her eyes closed at the moment taking all the feelings in, Santana then pushed two finger in the blond and started pumping in and out rapidly.

''oh shit Saaan!'' Brittany breathes out load and tangled her hands in Santana's black her pushing her face harder against her core a few seconds later she came harder than ever in a long time.

''Oh my ducks! Saaaan! Shit..'' she screamed out. After riding out her orgasm the girls went straight to Brittany's Bedroom without collecting their cloths. They both jumped in bed holding each other. Santana felt so good in Brittanys arms and didn't want to think about anything but the here and now. But then Brittany said after a good 35 minutes of cuddling, talking and laughing.

''Butt San …what does all this mean? She asked in a more serious tone then the girls were talking in just a second ago.

''I-I don't know. I honestly can't answer that Britt.'' She sighed looking at Brittany who's nose ware touching her own.''all I know is that I love being home again and I love spending time with you and I don't ever want to stop'' a smile spared cross Brittany's face she leans in to kiss the brunette's lips but before she could Santana stopped her. ''Britt honey wait….'' She took a breath ''what happens when I start school?'' the smile on Brittany's face fast vanished at the retaliation of Santana going back to Lima Ohio's girls only boarding school and back to Jenny the rebel_. She is going to see Jenny on daily basis again and god knows when Santana is going to come back to visit._

''but you can come home on weekends and holidays right?'' Brittany asked a little afraid of what Santana will answer_. Maybe she doesn't want to visit, like before._

''yes! Of course! I mean at least I think so as long as I don't get into trouble''

''okay good'' Brittany said relived ''and what about Jenny? Are you guys still… I mean I can't tell you not to. I mean you can do whatever you want, I'm not your girlfr-'' Brittany rambled but Santana silent her with a kiss.

''ssh Britt. I'm not going to jeopardize whatever this is between you and I for her. Okay? As long as you and I are officially never eeeever going to get back together I won't touch a living soul except for you'' Santana said lovingly. They giggled and snuggled into each other more and shut their eyes to go to sleep. The both of them thinking there is no way I'm ever letting this girl go, the day of officially never getting back together doesn't exist and there for is never going to come.

But Santana was also thinks about Jenny_. She will defiantly not like me turning her down and if I know Jenny right, which I do…she won't give up before she gets what she wants. _Santana decides not to think about it until that day comes and falls asleep snuggled into Brittany who's already sleeping and breathing heavy.

**Review please! **** and sorry for the mistakes !**


End file.
